


MAYBE

by Hershey_Rogers



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hershey_Rogers/pseuds/Hershey_Rogers





	

Maybe 

Maybe I'm crazy about you 

or maybe you're crazy about me 

I think I like you 

and that you like me too

but then you say something 

and I'm confused

Maybe we will end up together 

we'll get married

and you'll change your mind

about kids, and a house 

We could get the dogs you want

and have to sons I wish for

maybe you'll get the balls to ask 

me the questions on your mind 

then again maybe I'll get over you 

and maybe I'll stop fucking you 

and you'll stop fucking with 

my heart, but till then 

I'll try my best not to fall apart 

while you make it big and 

say you're moving away

maybe I'll find someone 

maybe I'll be okay 

 

 


End file.
